Tears of Memories
by Yumie-11
Summary: Love's not plain game at all. Sacrifice's not that easy and there's no guarantee in Hope. Tears quietly fall down as she accepts everything he said, not knowing the truth behind the façade, but when someone just like him comes along, who would she choose?
1. Out of Track

A/N: I guess this will be quite hard for me but as long as I have time to update I'll do so. Please give me reviews if you want me to continue or what. Flamers are open here… Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but the idea and the plot are all mine…

Updated 08/23/05

Gale: we realized that there were so many other mistakes… gomen!

Aya: yeah… we fixed them… hope you like it!

Updated 08/21/05

Gale: here's the updated version of Tears Of Memories, Chapter One, you guys! Enjoy!

Author: Yumie11

Title: Tears of Memories…

Genre: Romance, slight angst

Warnings: none… no spoilers, no nothing! Well, maybe in the future chapters…

Disclaimer: nope… don't own Naruto…

Summary: Love is not plain game at all. Sacrifice is not that easy and there is no guarantee in Hope… Tears silently fall down as she accepts everything he said, not knowing the truth behind the façade… but when someone just like him comes along, her love in him wavers… and she is torn between the two… who will she choose?

_Italics_ – usually Sasuke's or Inner Sakura's thoughts…

Chapter 1: Out of Track

The evening breeze made the soft hair strands of the sixteen year-old kunoichi sway like a mild dance against her fair-touch skin, carrying the faint perfume of flowers and the scent of the dew-rinsed earth. She paused as her hand slowly fixed her hair. The gentle wind blowing serenely filled Konoha with sakura petals as they blossomed again, giving people hope for a new beginning…

It was the start of the Sakura-Matsuri, a time when everybody prepared and waited for the festival. But as people were gathering at the main hall along with their family and friends, unfortunately, Team 7 had no time to enjoy the occasion. Godaime ordered a holiday mission in the midst of the festival, telling the 3 chuunins to wake up early enough to go to the mission.

* * *

It was way too dark sleeping in a room full of lonesome memories, causing a languorous atmosphere of intense tranquility in the chilly air of Konoha. Uchiha Sasuke bolted upright upon sensing a pair of kunai striking directly upon him. However, the Uchiha's reflexes managed to deflect the 2 kunai. He found a scroll attached to one and a map to the other. Gradually, he then unrolled the scroll….

"A petition from the Okiyama Country"

_Another Mission…_

* * *

As usual, Sasuke arrived at the bridge first. He was never late… but what's strange was after some unusually quiet minutes, Sakura was yet to arrive.

_Lazy-_

A loud shout from behind chased his thoughts away.

"Sasuke!"

_Dobe…_

He gave an outranged look and snorted. _Always fooling around. _He turned his head away, hands tightly grasping the insides of his pocket. The same emotionless Sasuke had this unusual feeling that there was something wrong.

"Sakura…" He mumbled under his breath, making it inaudible to hear.

_Damn it! Why am I feeling this way? So what if she's not here? It's not like I don't have enough on my plate already… I- I still have to avenge my clan…_

… _And yet, why? Why do I feel… this? Damn it all to hell! I wish she dies with that bastard!_

_Where is sh-_

"There you are, Sakura- chan!" came Naruto's heartened voice.

Sasuke smirked at the mere sight of Sakura approaching and gasping for air. _It turns out that she had obviously overslept._

"Ohayo! S-Sasuke-kun…" Sakura greeted him with so much expression, her eyes glittering with innocence and contentment. She plucked her hair behind her ears as she timidly looked away from him turning her attention to her blonde-headed teammate. Blood slowly rushed to her face heating up her already flushed cheeks. She always has a hard time controlling her enthusiasm everytime she sees Sasuke.

_Oh please… Stop it Sakura! You're making yourself look stupid! _The inner Sakura growled in anger. _Now focus on greeting Naruto alone! Show Sasuke that you're not affected by his presence. Show him for telling you you're weak… _Sakura frowned at the word weak forming in her mind. She knew she was always the damsel in distress, the one her teammates need to save, the kunoichi who was always a burden…

"Sakura-CHAN! I am happy you're here!" Naruto broke the silence. The moment her blonde-teammate spoke up, Sakura's thoughts at last withdrew from its deep slumber. She was saved from recalling those hurtful words she had already accepted… which in turn made her love him even more.

"Ohayo! Naruto-kun!" She replied with a smile that could have melted any young man's heart… _except Sasuke's of course, _Inner Sakura nastily added.

"I thought I was going on a mission along with this bastard alone! Sakura-chan you saved me!" Naruto jeered and directed his sparkling blue orbs to the silent Uchiha who's already darting him a cursing gaze.

"Your so funny Naruto-kun…" She chuckled amiably, which made the 2 chuunins stop and shift their attention to this young maiden.

A/N: What! She just complemented Naruto! Is she… is she ill? I can't believe she actually complemented him… hm… Maybe she is ill… Should I talk to sir Kakashi..?

"Eh? Sa- Sakura- chan! You… you said I was funny! Are you—are you okay? You're not sick, are you!"

Sakura turned to him, her eyes twinkling both in confusion and delight, making her look even more innocent. "What do you mean, Naruto- kun?"

_Beautiful… _Sasuke's and Naruto's thoughts were the same but their reactions were different.

Sakura blinked at the two stunned boys, making them think her more beautiful, one of them accidentally spilling his thoughts not too loud for Sakura to hear, but loud enough for the other boy's chakra- enhanced ears.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked in bafflement, checking the raven-haired boy's face carefully. He looked back at Sakura then again at him then back again at her then, finally at Sasuke again, head now stirring in pain. "Ouch! Hey bastard, what's wrong?"

"Huh?" He finally realized his careless action. _Idiot… What were you supposed to mean by that? Staring at that pink annoying Sakura…hopeless! Just giving yourself too much trouble. Shit!_

"I was asking what you just said!" The fox boy repeated his question, curiously staring at Sasuke's stoic face.

"…" Sasuke didn't mind him though.

"Oi, Baka bastard! You're making me angry!" Naruto shouted at him, preparing to attack.

"Stop messing with me…Dobe." The cold guy counter-attacked him and made the situation contrasted. He was now the one threatening with a kunai at hand.

"Sasuke-Kun…" the said boy turned to her.

Sakura paused before she continued speaking, "Can you stop it…please, Sasuke-kun?"

There was a minute of silence. Sasuke was again piercing her with his cold, icy orbs… those deep gray eyes, which have captured her soul all those years, were staring at her intently, making her want to squirm. She just turned away, though, and as Sasuke dropped his eyes off her, he simply let the fox boy go and suited himself by crossing his arms and flashing daggers at his blonde teammate.

"Arigato…Sasuke-kun," she bowed as she sighed in relief. "That's good for now… ne, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke just snorted and looked away.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei was still not around after four hours, and their patience was starting to cross its limit. They cannot believe that he was really later than usual. It was almost lunchtime, the ramen houses were filled with people and children were trailing back home. They just sighed and waited for their ever so punctual teacher- commander. (1)

Another two hours passed and they have actually gone mad, their stomachs were now complaining with hunger. The heat of the sun made them sweat and that made them become more irritated. Naruto being Naruto stood up and searched around but there was no mark of their sensei at all, not even the pervert's Icha icha paradise he's sure to be with, anytime, anywhere.

"This is no good! I'm hungry! Where the heck is he!"

Sakura, already annoyed at Naruto's non-stop grumbles, turned to glare at the blonde-fox boy, wanting to make him shut his big mouth up.

"Naruto, you know how Kakashi-sensei is so stop whining already!" Although she said that, she too was getting quite irritated at the constant tardiness of their teacher.

Well, who in the world wouldn't be? They woke up early this morning, trying to follow the order but here they were standing at the middle of this bridge with the gleaming hot sun scorching their skins into junkies. And they've been waiting here for hours already! _Darn… Kami-sama must have been punishing them for past actions._ Only heaven knows how messy they look like now plus their hunger was driving them into nuts.

"I'm starving! When will Kakashi-sensei showed up? If my appetite gets the better of me, I will eat him!" Naruto ridiculously stated, but no one laughed at his smart-ass comment.

Sakura sighed. Her frustration just got bigger as Naruto ignored her scoldings yet again. It must be because this was absolutely so unusual, their sensei was never late this far and to the fact that this mission was given at the core of the Matsuri-festival, he should have discussed what it would be as early as possible. _Where in the heck is Kakashi-sensei? _She wondered as she glanced toward Sasuke, who was sitting conveniently on top of one of those rocks. She couldn't help but stare at him in awe. He didn't look at all bothered by the heat and their sensei's laziness! He still had that cool and expressionless face as if he did not have a damn care in the world.

_Sasuke-kun is SO cute! _She thought as she blushed at the sight of him.

Sasuke noticed the blush decorating Sakura's pretty face. He knew how strongly his presence affected girls, and that he had this so called 'fan girls' trailing him around. _Leeches… _he thought disgustedly.

But there was an even worse reason why this Uchiha hated to be that popular. He was afraid that one day he'd fall in love with someone which might in turn become his waterloo. _Itachi will find out and try to kill her… _

_Life for me has never been easy, ever since my entire clan died. I was the only survivor; Itachi never told me why… And he gave me that bullshit reason that he wanted to gain much power; I want revenge from my brother… because of him and my clan's death, my life had made a big change._

_My old self drifted away and was replaced by the cold and heartless person that I am now. I stopped smiling. I was never the same person again…_

_There's only one person I hate most except from Itachi though…_

_Sakura…_

_She makes me… feel. She annoys me, and even though she knows that, she doesn't give up… ugh, she's too annoying! Doesn't she know that by liking me and attaching herself to me, she's endangering herself? She knows that I am after my brother, and that Orochimaru is after me, doesn't she? (2)_

_And yet, she makes me wonder... if I hadn't been part of the infamous Uchiha massacre, if I hadn't been an Uchiha at all… would she still like me..? _

_Because if I weren't any of those… if I didn't have the responsibilities I have now…_

_I know I'd be able to lik-_

"You're late!" Naruto yelled, as was their routine.

Stupid Naruto! And what's with Kakashi- sensei? Even he's got to realize that this is, even for him, going too far!

"I had this long conversation with Tsunade-sama, you know the briefing about this sudden mission, the-" Kakashi began, but Sakura cut him off.

"No excuse! Your late than usual!" She shouted.

"What is it all about?"

Sakura's eyes immediately turned towards the source of the familiar somewhat nasal voice (3). She can perceive that he was also a little bit angry. _Maybe he wanted to finish this mission soon _She thought, but then brought again her attention to their sensei.

"Okay then…I bet you read the scroll already, but just to clarify things, you are to take care of him… he's a little stubborn…" _But I'm sure he and Sasuke are going to get along just fine…_ was what Kakashi thought to say, but instead, he just shook his head and said, "He had this miserable past, you know and maybe that's the reason why he shields himself from others."

"Tsk Tsk…Have nothing to worry about!" Naruto boasted. "Sakura-chan is with us and I know she can tame the beast…"

"Eh? I don't know…" Sakura mumbled. Inner Sakura again appeared… _How could you do that? Are you kidding? You still can't melt the ice! _She winced as she pushed away the inner kunoichi.

"Well, I hope so… take care of him, Sakura-chan and remember: Patience is a virtue!" And with a poof and a hidden smile, Kakashi was gone, leaving a certain someone behind.

He was dark haired young man about their age. He was watching them from behind. He had had a fair complexion, nice crystal amber eyes, and probably a hidden smile that would have gotten our pink- haired kunoichi's heart fluttering. Though his eyes were sharp and his demeanor unapproachable, Sakura thought he was almost as cool as Sasuke…

"Man! You're somewhat like my ice cube teammate here. Well, what's your name? By the way, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and that pretty girl out there is MY Sakura-chan!" He carefully dropped his last word.

"Tche… I don't have time for idiots like you," the young man said, giving him a blank expression he never thought as his reply.

"Another pain in the ass," Sasuke scolded. The other boy raised one of his eyebrows, not unlike Shikamaru would have.

"What? Shut up!"

"You should."

"No, YOU should!"

"Why you-"

"Ehem…Excuse me." Sakura interrupted, cleverly preventing war. "May I know your name?"

The man instinctively stopped upon seeing the pink-haired kunoichi in front of him. And so he retorted…

"I-Ichiraku Yasuke," he stammered, blushing all the while.

Sakura smiled and greeted him cheerfully, "Hope we'll be good friends, ne Ichiraku-san?"

"Hn…" Ichiraku faced opposite her hiding, his cheeks as he blushed even more.

Sakura just winked at him, took his hand, and began telling him all about Team 7.

_Kuso…_Inwardly, Sasuke scowled and glared at him. His fists were clenched on both sides. His right eye was twitching.

_Is Sakura hitting on him! _For a very unusual second time, Naruto's and Sasuke's thoughts were the same…

_To be continued…_

A/N: Think this one good? Pls. give some reviews. If you do enjoy then thanks and I might be writing again for the next chapters… questions, suggestions, FLAMERS are fine with me. x

1 Remember the time when Kakashi and Iruka confronted each other about the three? You know… back at the nominations for the chuunin exams..? gotta love Iruka, ne?

2 Orochi- sama is after Sasu's body, ne?

3 I've seen some of the Japanese episodes, and I really think that Sasuke's voice is quite nasal… gomen if it doesn't suit your taste…

Gale: like the new chappie?

Aya: review and make Yumie- sama happy, ne?


	2. Clueless

A/N: Hmm… Sorry for the long update! I was just confused whether I'll continue this fic or what. But since, I have reviewers who inspired me to write again…I'll think it's better if I continue!

So here I am again …hehehe x

Arigato…to both my readers and reviewers! And I wanna give special acknowledgements to my computer betas Gale and Aya…

_A round of applause…_

gets the microphone and introduce the two of them

Gale:… Yami, I think we're being watched…

Aya: oy… we are… (pushes Gale into the center stage) say hello to ur fans, gale…

Gale: (blinks stupidly for a minute) HI FANS! (waves)

Aya: they're Yumie's fans, baka!

Gale: oh… oh well! Here we bring another segment of Yumie's fic! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

" **_Clueless…"_**

_by: Yumie-11_

Trees rustled as the wind blew harder, making the branches snap with the howl of the fierce winds. The sounds penetrated their bodies and brought them such chill, making them strive to keep going faster, minds forcing their numbing bodies to fight the cold. The 4 of them jumped on each of the tree barks, cold muscles compelling their feet to hold on to the bark. The area surrounding them was just so intoxicating, so _intense_ that they prefer not to speak any word at all.

"C-Cold…" Sakura murmured, her lips trembling furiously. She shook her head to hide her now pale cheeks as she let a loud sneeze out.

"Heh?" The fox boy began to stop at the sudden blow. _What's with Sakura- chan? Doesn't she feel well?_

"S-Sakura-chan… would you mind if I lend you my coat?" Ichiraku started with a smile. Naruto waited for Sakura to spurn Ichiraku's offer, but…

No response from the pink- haired kunoichi

You could feel the tension a mile away

"What the—" Naruto was speechless… his mind was dumbstruck, brain refusing to accept the scene before him. Unknowingly, this outburst drew the stoic Uchiha's attention… and he internally scowled at what he saw.

Ichiraku nearly enveloped his masculine arms around Sakura's fragile body as he timidly placed the coat on her. She did not even bother to move since she was already freezing.

"Hey you! How dare you offer your coat to MY Sakura-chan?" Naruto threatened, pointing finger darted directly at Ichiraku's chest.

"None of your business," Ichiraku answered glaring.

Sakura knew sooner or later another heated arguments would build up between her teammate and their charge. She sighed. _Here we go again. Another bout of pointless squabbles from Naruto…_ but for some reason she was kind of thankful that it was not with Sasuke.

_Sasuke-kun…_

_I haven't heard him speak since we left. _She thought, this musings bringing Inner Sakura forward. Sakura's bolder side appeared, pushing her train of thoughts to the back of her head for the umpteenth time. _Of course, he doesn't even care what's happening now! All he wants is revenge and he would not give a damn about anything else_. Andwith a shudder she disappeared."I know…" was all she could reply

After an hour, give or take a few minutes, they finally reached Okiyama, the Miracle Village of Food (1). It was getting really late and the moon was already at its fixed place when they arrived. Houses here were all stable, being built by large well-rounded stones forming great foundation. People made it just like that in case an avalanche or snowballs came and crushed those teetering houses.

"Where did the villagers go?" Naruto grumbled, straightening his jacket and standing on tiptoes (3) over their spot to peek, but he could see nothing.

"C'mon, we have no time to waste!" Sasuke shouted. He didn't want to fail this mission because of either Naruto or anyone of them. One thing was on his mind… and that was to finish this crap as soon as possible, else he loses his legendary patience.

And so, without any more complaints, they followed Sasuke's order. Because of this, Sasuke could see himself smirking (2)…

That very night, the whole gang tried to search for a place where they could somewhat ease their fatigue but the inns were all full and they could not find at least a clean area for them to pass the night in.

They were on the streets, getting cold and numbing, when the most peculiar thing happened.

"Irushi…" An old man called out to no one in particular. And as he did so, each one of them tilted their head to where the unfamiliar voice came from. He was comfortably sitting on the few remaining dry rocks near the ample wooden tree; his countenance was like a typical peasant who did nothing but work.

"S-Sensei…" Ichiraku answered, stuttering as he did. He seemed to be nervous and at the same time disappointed at the old man's bawl.

Team 7 focused their attention to the unfolded scene before them. They couldn't dare ask what was going on, and although, this time they had two questions in a blur: _Why has the elder called him like that? And Who's Irushi?_

In a flash of seconds, they managed to bring themselves back into composure…

"S-Sensei!" The three chuunins blurted in unison.

"Aa, my sensei…" Ichiraku neared the old man as he whispered something behind those crookedly lobe ears. The elder nodded and left them with a menace.

"So…what do we have here, ne, Irushi-san?" Naruto asked half- taunting, half- annoyed.

"I can and will explain everything later but for now, I think we should have a good night's sleep." Ichiraku led them to a small stocky room, which apparently was a storage room of some kind.

"Okay…I guess. We need to rest; I mean, afterall, we're tired, right?" Sakura walked in, disregarding the creepy feeling she felt on her chest…

So…

…Flurry…

…Prickly…

She passed through the light that penetrated at the end of the door, and for a second there, Sakura was able to see…

…the giant and hairy spider that was on top of her chest and was looking up at her with its numerous glaring red eyes.

The blood drained entirely on Sakura's already pale face.

Seconds ticked

An ear-splitting scream hovered across the room

"Sakura!"

_to be continue…_

(1)Naruto will love it for sure! Hmm… maybe that's where Ichiraku got it's name. lol!

(2)Of course, it will make Sasuke smirk! Just the blunt getting the hell out of Naruto? We knew what he wants…

(3)Has anyone noticed that Naruto's really short? I mean, he just comes up to Neji's nose! Oh well, he can't be perfect, now can he..?

A/N: Gomen again… if this Chap was a little too short. I purposely did it like that because I guess…I made the first chapter long so I made this one short. lol. Pls. Give some review… I'll definitely love it!

Hope to see you in my fic "Escape"! Another SasuSaku romantic story… you'll enjoy it for sure… Thanks…

Gale: we just want to advertise Yumie's upcoming fic

Aya: it's basically angst… Sasuke angst…

Gale: hope you guys still support Yumie- chan!


End file.
